The best of Hell
by SeraphicDark
Summary: Hades sempre cobiçou nosso lindo herói, e agora ele finalmente encontrou uma chance de ter o que ele quer. Afrodisíacos, "lubrificantes" e algemas! SOMENTE PARA ADULTOS. SLASH


Como estão todos? Eu trago para vocês uma fanfic de um capitulo sobre meu casal favorito: Hades e Percy. Realmente me magoa a falta de fics dele em português (em inglês também...), mas vamos começar! Nenhum desses personagens me pertence (bem que eu queria!) e eu irei lhe avisar que essa fic contém cenas de sexo (meu primeiro lemon, espero que vocês gostem) e relações homossexuais! Se você não gosta, não leia!

-EDIT- 2 de feveiro de 2012

Me desculpe se essa fanfiction ofendeu alguém (soube que estão reclamando no tumblr). Eu não apoio estupro (acho um dos piores crimes) nem qualquer tipo de violência. É necessário que todos vocês saibam que essa historia não é nada mais nada menos do que Ficção. Percy Jackson não é real. Hades não é real. Não gosta, não leia. E eu tenho que dizer. As meninas que comentaram sobre isso foram realmente desagradáveis. Mas eu não me importo, pois cada um que cuide de sua vida. Elas fazem vídeos e são viciadas em tumblr enquanto eu escrevo fanfics bobas (pois elas são bobas! Escrevi só para me divertir e rir). Se essa fanfiction ofendeu alguém, sinto muito! Mas dá próxima vez, cuidem de sua vida, ok?

SeraphicDark (que por acaso é uma moça)

**The Best of the Hell**

As árvores balançavam ao vento naquela tarde ensolarada e os campistas mais novos corriam de um lado para o outro, rindo e brincando.

Percy estava carregando um balde cheio de água (Annabeth tinha pedido a ele, e como ele poderia recusar?) de volta ao acampamento, quando ele foi empurrado. O garoto literalmente rolou colina a baixo. O balde saiu voando, e ele apenas parou de rolar quando bateu as suas costas com um estrondo em uma árvore.

Ele olhou para cima procurando o culpado e bufou de raiva. Desde que ele voltara ao acampamento, estas brincadeiras passaram a acontecer com uma freqüência assustadora.

Era surpreendente saber que os campistas se atreviam a provocar ele, especialmente depois de Percy ter praticamente salvado o Olimpo. Parecia que algumas pessoas tinham memória curta.

Ele estava espanando sua roupa com as mãos e estava prestes a se levantar quando sentiu uma sombra a sua frente.

Ele olhou para cima e viu um homem de 30 e poucos anos, com cabelos negros e pele branca.

Hades.

A sua aparência estava um bem diferente da ultima vez que Percy o vira, mas a aura que o rodeava continuava a mesma (o que possibilitou o reconhecimento de Percy).

O deus usava uma camiseta de cetim negro e jeans azul escuro, que faziam contraste com a pele clara e o cabelo escuro.

Com as roupas que estava usando, Hades parecia quase... Normal.

Ele se levantou lentamente e se sentiu levemente encurralado. Bem, muito encurralado.

-Ah, Senhor Hades – Percy começou realmente hesitante, esperando ser reduzido a uma pilha de cinzas a qualquer segundo. – É um prazer ver você aqui, mas se me permite perguntar... O que o senhor esta fazendo aqui?

Hades apenas sorriu, o que foi ainda mais assustador.

- É bom ver que você continua articulado como sempre, Perseu. Eu estou aqui para prestar uma visita unicamente a você.

-E-Eu? – Ele tentou recuar, esquecendo que atrás dele havia somente uma árvore.

Capitulo único

O deus dos mortos se aproximou, colocando uma mão em cima da cabeça de Percy e deslizando a outra para pegar a cintura do campista, aproximando desconcertamente nossos rostos. Percy se remexeu incomodado e tentou se desvencilhar, sem sucesso. Na verdade, Hades apenas colocou mais força na mão que estava na cintura de Percy, e ele teve certeza de que mais tarde teria um hematoma ali.

Ele olhou para Percy e ele desviou o seu rosto. Por alguma razão, ele estava corando.

Percy estava amaldiçoando silenciosamente Annabeth por ter pedido que ele buscasse água sozinho quando ele sentiu dois lábios sobre os seus. Hades o estava beijando! Como se saísse de um transe, Percy começou a se contorcer loucamente, e mesmo assim Hades não descolou seus lábios. Na verdade, na luta de Percy, ele acabou entreabrindo um pouco os seus lábios e Hades não hesitou em introduzir a sua língua (o que fez Percy corar ainda mais) e ele pode sentir que Hades empurrava duas coisas em sua boca. Duas coisas pequenas e redondas.

Com um empurrão Percy finalmente consegui se soltar, mas já era tarde demais.

Hades o segurou novamente e com a mão esquerda na testa de Percy ele recitou duas palavras estranhas a Percy e o mundo começou a escurecer.

As pernas de Percy falharam e se não fosse pela mão do deus, sempre presente, ele teria caído.

Lentamente ele fechou os olhos sem saber o que esperar...

**XXXXX**

-Percy! Cadê você? – Annabeth olhou confusa em volta. Percy havia ido buscar água a mais de uma hora e ainda não tinha voltado.

Franzindo a testa, ela desistiu de procurá-lo. Ele provavelmente estava com preguiça e decidira voltar para a sua cabana.

Sim, tinha que ser isso, Annabeth pensou. Mesmo assim, ela não estava com uma boa sensação sobre o sumiço repentino de Percy. Ele tinha a péssima mania de se meter em encrencas quando ela e Grover não estavam olhando.

Mas não podia ter acontecido nada. Afinal, no que ele podia se meter em tão pouco tempo?

Annabeth realmente esperava que ela estivesse certa.

**XXXXX**

Percy começou lentamente a recuperar a consciência e a primeira coisa que ele percebeu e que ele estava em uma cama (muito macia, por sinal) e que seus tornozelos estavam algemados (e ele também estava se sentindo muito estranho).

Com um pulo, Percy abriu seus olhos e olhou em volta, sem reconhecer o cenário. Ele estava em um quarto luxuoso, decorado quase que totalmente em preto e vermelho. Havia diversos móveis, todos aparentando ser caros e de qualidade. A cama que ele estava era realmente enorme e sua fronha vermelha lembrava demais á sangue para que Percy pudesse se sentir confortável.

Tentando se soltar, Percy não percebeu que havia uma sombra do lado da cama até que fosse tarde demais.

Algo, ou alguém, o empurrou com tudo na cama, o deitando e o fazendo bater a cabeça na cabeceira da cama.

Tonto de dor, Percy demorou a reconhecer o seu agressor, mas depois ficou claro que se tratava de Hades. O deus estava com as suas mãos ao lado da cabeça de Percy, o mantendo preso no lugar.

- Hades! – Percy não se importou de ser formal dessa vez. – O que você pensa que esta fazendo me seqüestrando assim? O que você quer?

Hades o encarou com seus olhos pretos, que por um momento ficaram completamente vermelhos. Ele não hesitou em responder a pergunta de Percy.

- Você.

- O-O que? – Percy sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem, e ele começou a lutar desesperadamente por liberdade. – Eu não sei o que deu no senhor, mas você tem que me deixar ir. Você esta me assustando e...

Ele sentiu uma mão em sua boca, cortando o seu discurso desesperado.

- Calado, Perseu. Há muito tempo eu venho lhe cobiçando, mas somente agora eu tive uma chance de te capturar. Apenas imagine. Eu, e você seriamos muito mais poderosos do que agora se você se tornasse meu. Eu poderia de dar coisas que os mortais nem sonham e você poderia me oferecer tudo que eu nunca tive.

Percy nunca tinha sentido a sua boca tão seca, mas ele se forçou a responder.

- E-Eu não quero nada disso! – Percy queria chorar. Por que aconteciam coisas tão estranhas com ele? – Não quero, me deixe em paz!

Percy sabia que ele estava sendo infantil, mas ele não se importava. Ele estava totalmente congelado de medo e seu corpo estava muito, muito estranho.

Estava ficando difícil respirar e ele se sentia cada vez mais quente.

Mortificado, Percy percebeu que ele estava ficando excitado.

Hades segurou o queijo de Percy e o beijou, impondo a sua língua dentro da boca dele.

- E quem disse que você tinha escolha, garoto?

Percy miou e ao mesmo tempo congelou mortificado. Ele estava ficando excitado! De repente, ele se lembrou do comprimido que Hades o fez tomar.

- H-Hades, o que você me deu àquela hora? – Percy murmurou ofegante, as bochechas queimando.

Hades fingiu parar para pensar e decidiu contar a verdade para o garoto. Bom, meia verdade. Bom, o resto o garoto ia descobrir depois por si só.

- Nada de mais. Apenas um afrodisíaco da coleção de Afrodite para facilitar o meu trabalho e tornar as coisas mais prazerosas para você. Surpreendente, essas coisas. Os afrodisíacos. Não tem efeito em nós, os deuses, mas faz os humanos agissem como se estivessem no cio.

Sim, uma das pílulas realmente era um afrodisíaco de Afrodite (esperamos que ela não sinta falta...).

E com um estalar de dedos, Percy sentiu as suas roupas sumirem junto com as algemas. Desesperado, ele tentou se cobrir, sendo impedido por Hades, que olhava o seu corpo com algo que só poderia ser descrito como "fome".

- Agora você é meu. – E com isso Hades agarrou a mão de Percy e a mordeu. Percy gritou e puxou a sua mão. Ali, aonde Hades o tinha mordido, havia aparecido uma grande caveira negra. Ele o havia marcado como seu.

**XXXXX**

Meio distraído pela marca, meio chocado Percy não percebeu que Hades tinha mudado o seu centro de atenção da mão dele para outra parte do corpo dele.

Percy choramingou agoniado ao sentir uma mão, e depois uma boca, massageando o seu mamilo. Ele se contorceu e apertou os lábios tentando conter um gemido. De repente, tudo estava quente e nada importava além do presente.

O corpo de Percy ardia por algo que ele não sabia o que era, e ele só queria que isso acabasse.

Hades pegou a mão direita de Percy e a levou até os seus lábios, beijando-a languidamente. Ele abriu a boca e lentamente começou a lamber os

dedos de Percy, mandando calafrios pelo corpo todo dele.

- Urghhh... – Percy não conseguia parar de gemer (ele não podia acreditar que ele estava fazendo barulhos tão embaraçosos), como se cada toque do deus fizesse Percy acreditar que ele morrera e fora para o céu.

Como se lendo os seus pensamentos, Hades riu.

- Você realmente não sabe o que é prazer, - Hades sorriu cheio de malicia, e Percy nunca se sentiu tão safado na sua vida. - Para se derreter todo com tão pouco. Eu vou fazer sexo com você tão forte que você vai esquecer seu nome e não vai conseguir andar por dias.

A última constatação deixou Percy sem fôlego e ele não teve tempo para se preparar para o que vinha a seguir.

Hades se levantou, retirando o peso que mantinha Percy imóvel, mas ele nem teve chance de recomeçar a se contorcer. Hades se sentou na beirada da enorme cama, jogando os lençóis do chão, e agarrou os dois pulsos de Percy, o puxando direto para seu colo.

Agora, Percy se encontrava numa posição ainda mais embaraçosa, mas ele não encontrou forças para reclamar, pois a queimação havia aumentado e ele estava se sentindo ainda mais quente, quase febril. Ele estava de costas para Hades, em seu colo, e suas costas estavam coladas no peito do deus. Ele podia sentir algo duro embaixo dele, o espetando, e isso arrancou outro gemido dele.

Hades separou as coxas de Percy, fazendo com que a falta de roupas dele se tornasse ainda mais vergonhosa, ás segurando com uma força sobrenatural, o impedindo de se mover, mesmo Percy tendo seus braços livres.

Percy não consegui evitar se sentir envergonhado ao ver o seu membro, já totalmente duro, balançando no ar com todo seu esplendor.

Enquanto Percy decidia se ele queria morrer de vergonha ou gemer por causa da situação em que ele estava, Hades encostou seu queixo na curva do pescoço de Percy e começou a falar, mandando calafrios pelo corpo de Percy.

- Se prepare. – Hades sussurrou e Percy se perguntou se ele tinha ouvido direito.

- O-O que? – Percy tentou virar a cabeça, sem sucesso.

Hades começou a lamber e mordiscar o pescoço de Percy com aborrecimento.

- Se prepare, Perseu. – Hades continuou sem se importar com o vermelho que se aprofundava cada vez mais no rosto de Percy. – Ou você espera que eu faça isso? Ou talvez você goste de sexo com força e sem piedade?

- N-Não! – Percy não podia suportar a idéia de Hades o tocando ali. Vergonhoso. Além disso, não seria a primeira vez que ele faria isso. – Eu faço.

Vendo que não tinha escolha (Percy também não sabia se ele era tão contra a idéia de fazer sexo com Hades. Isso faria a queimação passar. Ele também esperava que tudo isso não passasse de um pesadelo, Percy usou seus dedos, já umedecidos por Hades, e lentamente os desceu em direção a seu ânus. Ele hesitou e finalmente inseriu um dedo em si mesmo, arrancando um gemido de si próprio. Ele estava tão molhado! Ele podia sentir o seu interior latejando, ansiando. Seria culpa do afrodisíaco? Era como se ele estivesse bêbado, mas sem duvidas isso era mil vezes pior.

Lentamente ele começou a mexer o dedo, mas parou assim que acertou

um certo ponto que o fez ver estrelas e arquear o corpo para trás. Hades deu um murmúrio impaciente e colocou a sua mão sobre a de Percy, aprofundando a penetração, e ao mesmo tempo com a outra mão ele levantou o queixo de Percy, o beijando com tanta força que fez que um pouco de sangue escorressepelo canto da boca de Percy.

Logo o terceiro dedo já estava dentro dele e Percy estava chorando de prazer e de dor. Sem que ele percebesse, Hades havia escorregado um anel negro em seu membro, impedindo que Percy ejaculasse.

Hades silenciosamente decidiu que a preparação já estava boa o suficiente (que na verdade nem seria necessária no estado em que o adolescente se encontrava por culpa das pilulas, que garantia uma lubrificação natural. E também outros benefícios...) e retirou os dedos de Percy de dentro dele, os lambendo no processo.

Hades empurrou Percy para frente na cama, o fazendo deitar de costas, e com uma mão ele começou a se despir.

Já sem nenhuma roupa, Hades pegou um pequeno tubo que estava no bolso da sua calça e o abriu, espalhando o seu conteúdo na sua mão.

Com uma mão ele começou a espalhar o "lubrificante" em seu membro, já duro como uma pedra (como não podia estar, com aquele garoto lindo embaixo dele, se contorcendo e gemendo), e com a outra ele enfiou o tubo diretamente no ânus de Percy, o apertando e enchendo o buraco apertado de Percy com a o conteúdo do tubo, ao mesmo tempo arrancando uma exclamação abafada de Percy, que se agarrava desesperado ao colchão. Depois de esvaziar o tubo, ele o jogou para o lado.

Arde, ardia muito. A cabeça de Percy girava e ele se sentia como se alguém tivesse colocado uma pedra quente em sua bunda. E ele não agüentava mais!

- Hadesssss, por favor, por favor... – Percy gemia desesperado, acabando com o que restava de sua dignidade.

- O que você quer, Perseu? – O deus nunca tinha se divertido tanto. Delicadamente, ele se ajoelhou em cima de Percy e com seus joelhos separou as coxas de Percy. – Me diga e eu vou te dar.

- Não sei! Não sei! – Percy já estava praticamente chorando naquele momento. – Apenas faça parar...

- Não sabe? Tem certeza? – E com isso Hades esfregou o seu pênis no buraco de Percy, com uma força assustadora, fazendo Percy gritar. – É isso que você quer, não é?

- Ohhhhhhhh...

Lentamente Hades aproximou sua boca do ouvido de Percy, sussurrando (ele já havia percebido que Percy ficava excitado quando ele fazia isso).

- Todos pensavam que você era um santo, mas eu sempre soube. Você me quer muito, não é? Na verdade, nem precisa ser eu! Você só quer que alguém te trate assim! Você quer que eu penetre você com tanta força que a única coisa que você vai poder fazer é gritar de prazer! Você quer que eu te faça gritar até que você fique rouco, não é?

- Simmmm,Hadesssss, por favor...

- O que você quer?

- P-Por favor!

E com isso, Hades entrou de uma vez em Percy.

Por um momento Percy pensou que ele tinha morrido e ido para o céu. O mesmo para o deus. Em toda a sua vida, ele nunca tinha estado em alguém tão apertado como Percy. Ele o tinha penetrado com tanta força que ele tinha certeza que ele tinha tirado sangue do garoto.

Mas nenhum deles se importava. Hades não hesitou e começou a entrar e sair de Percy, sem piedade. O garoto chorava e gritava. Hades sussurrava coisas como "Mais forte?" ou "Como você esta molhado!" no ouvido de Percy, o enlouquecendo.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Percy não conseguia ficar quieto, mesmo que tudo que saísse de sua boca fosse extremamente vergonhoso. Mas realmente, ele não se importava. Agora, ele apenas podia sentir.

- Ahhhhh...ahh...uhhh...mais..forte...AHHHH!

Entra,sai,entra, sai. Diversas vezes e ele perdeu a conta. Percy estava cada vez mais cansado e tudo que ele queria era liberação.

Mas Hades não estava disposta a dar o que Percy queria. Agarrando os quadris do garoto, ele o puxou para seu colo e como se fosse possível, o penetrou mais fundo.

Agora Percy se sentiu como se ele estivesse sendo separado ao meio, mas mesmo assim ele não queria parar. Ele sabia que ele estava chorando e provavelmente sangrando, mas ele não se importava.

Com uma investida mais forte, o deus ejaculou. Percy sentiu seu ânus se encher de sêmen e ele estremeceu. Delicadamente, sem sair de dentro de Percy, ele removeu o anel que estava em Percy e ele também ejaculou.

Tudo que Percy fez foi deitar, exausto, na cama. Hades ainda estava dentro dele e não mostrava nenhum sinal de que ia sair. Ele não tinha forças para se importar.

Lentamente, Percy fechou os olhos e desmaiou, agradecido que a queimação tinha finalmente acabado.

Mas ele podia sentir sêmen escorrendo...

**XXXXX**

Hades massageava gentilmente as costas do campista enquanto ele divagava.

Normalmente ele não teria dito coisas tão sujas durante uma relação sexual, mas ele tinha imaginado que pelos sinais que Percy dava que ele gostava disso. E ele estava certo. O garoto tinha se derretido em seus braços do começo ao fim.

Tinha sido melhor do que ele havia imaginado. Percy, com seu corpo lindo e lábios carnudos era incomparável a qualquer outra pessoa com que ele tinha feito sexo na sua vida.

Mas Percy era muito mais que isso. Ele seria uma peça de grande importância para que ele conseguisse o poder que lhe é devido por direito. Era obvio, que dos três irmãos, ele era o que menos possuía direitos e poder.

Mas isso iria mudar. Com Percy, isso iria mudar. Ele iria finalmente trazer luz ao submundo.

Mas também não machucava o interesse dele por Percy. Ele não era apenas uma peça. Ele era lindo e mesmo não demonstrando, Hades tinha grande carinho pelo sobrinho. Na verdade, ele o amava.

Como se acordando de um transe, Hades decidiu que era hora de mandar Percy de volta. Afinal, os amigos dele devem estar preocupados. Principalmente a garota loira. Como ela ira se sentir ao descobrir que Percy agora era dele? Ele queria poder ver a cara dela.

Com um estalar de dedos, ele mandou Percy de volta, deixando apenas o quarto bagunçado e o cheiro de sexo e do garoto como lembrança do que havia acontecido.

. Ele provavelmente será encontrado por algum campista, desmaiado e com suas roupas meio sujas, mas ileso (ele teria em problemas para andar, mas essa já era outra história...). Eles o vão levar para Dionísio e logo ele iria entender o que havia acontecido.

Mas ele não precisava se preocupar. Ele iria buscar Percy mais tarde, assim que o garoto estivesse pronto.

Afinal, Percy teria que voltar e logo ele ia começar a amar o deus. Isso, se ele já não o fizesse. Percy é lindamente transparente e simples quando se trata de suas emoções, e quem não amaria o homem que o segurara com força enquanto penetrava o apertado (e latejante) buraco do adolescente, sussurrando coisas safadas no ouvido dele? Afinal, ele era apenas um adolescente que não sabia nada sobre o amor...

Rindo, Hades voltou a sua atenção ao frasco jogado no chão. Lentamente, ele começou a ler a bula.

_Poções de Amor!_

_Faça seu parceiro ir à loucura com esse lubrificante que tem como objetivo ajudar você e seu parceiro a procriar, feito pelas lindas ninfas da floresta!_

_Avisos: É possível que se a pessoa que ira ser penetrada seja um homem ele talvez sinta uma grande queimação, mas tenha calma! Isso é totalmente normal, faz parte da mágica das ninfas para que você possa engravidar! Mas não se esqueça de seguir todos os passos._

_Primeiro, você que será penetrado, tome a pequena pílula que vem junto com o frasco. Ela irá preparar o seu corpo! Depois, a pessoa que ira penetrar deve passar o lubrificante em seu pênis, e depois você que será penetrado deve por em si mesmo uma grande quantidade do produto! Depois você estará a um passo a menos de virar um papai ou uma mamãe!..._

Se algum dos outros deuses estivesse atento, eles poderiam ter ouvido a risada do deus do submundo.

Deus, Hades mal podia esperar.


End file.
